Wolbachia are obligate-intracellular, maternally transmitted bacteria. Antihelminthic drugs have been widely used to combat Lymphatic Filariasis and African River Blindness. A significant drawback of antihelminthic therapies currently used to treat River Blindness and Lymphatic filariasis is that they simultaneously target other nematode infections as well. This is a particular problem in areas where people are co-infected with Loa Loa and either O. volvulus or B. malayi. In effort to identify new anti-Wolbachia therapeutics, we developed a Wolbachia-infected Drosophila cell line and conducted a high-throughput screen to identify compounds that reduced intracellular Wolbachia infection.